Broken Wings
by Sharp Crystal
Summary: It's a bunch of oneshot about how the Winx go insane and deadly. Very OOC.


Author's note: First Winx Club fan fic, yayyyy! I have wanted to do this for a really long time, I have written some in paper, but didn't post since it wasn't really good and I was too lazy to translate. Anyway, please enjoy this.

Warning: Very OOC and dark, I don't understand what is bright and I don't know how to write it

Disclaimer: If I own the Winx Club, it would be a very dark show, but it wasn't, so I don't own it.

Chapter 1: Flora

The sun laid it's light on the roof of a gorgeus and large school, bathing everything in a beautiful and warm color. The light piercing through the thin curtain covered a window and entered a small room. It was very feminine and nice, with pink and light yellow, and some cute stuff animals. A single bed was placing in a corner of the room. Under the blanket was a sleeping figure. The sun's light tenderly moving toward that was girl, a very pretty girl with long brown hair. She was lying still with a peaceful face and a small smile on her lips. The light gently caressed her face, a sign to tell her that it time to wake up. Slowly, her eyelides opened, revealed beautiful green eyes. She sleepily sat up, stretched her arms over her head and yawn. Another day had begun! She stepped out of the bed, and went to the table near the window, there was a few colorful pots on it. Inside them were flowers, several type of flowers : rose, daisy, lily,...They all were very nice and very fragrant. The girl smiled happily when she approched them, she loved them. Trees, flowers, nature, she loved every bit of was the fairy of nature after all.

She was Flora. One of the best fairies of the academy Alfea, and a member of Winx Club.

The Winx, they were the greatest fairies that had been born in the world. They were smart, kind, sweet, and extremely powerful. It was great to had friends like them, nothing could be as great as that.

Or, that was people thought.

Sadly, it wasn't. Flora sighed. Her friends, they were nice and everything. But they never seemed to really understand her and her love for plant. Although they never said it out loud, Flora knew that they were uncomfortable and annoyed when she brought her trees into the rooms, when she made some experiebces with trees, made them move or talk,…Her friends gave her strange looks and whispers when that happened, they thought she didn't see that. But she saw it all, and that made her very sad. Flora was a very sensitive girl, and that broke her heart. Why her friends, the most important part of her life, couldn't see that trees were very important to her also? She was born with nature, and she grew up with nature, what wrong if her love for them was a little too much? Trees were a part of her, not only her life, but her. She couldn't live without them, why hr friends couldn't understand that? And why wouldn't they stop making whispers behind her? They were her friends! Friends supposed to care and accept whatever their friends were, not like this! She love nature and trees, but what about it? It nothing strange about it. Trees had life to, it lived and it breath. She loved it, just like loving an animal, what wrong with that? Of course nothing was wrong with that.

If only her frinds knew.

But no, they would never, they thought that she was weird and paranoid when talking to trees, they didn't think that trees were living. They thought that trees were nothing but wood and leaves, a completely empty shell(**AN**: I know maybe it's not true but let just pretend like that ok). Sometimes, she really thought she couldn't stand them any longer, she had thought of living, but she couldn't, she couldn't just do that, they were her best friends, she couldn't just…leave. They were very important to her too.

One day, when she was sitting on a couch in the living room and taking care of a pot of hydrangeas, Stella suddenly bursnt in and started yelling angrily at her. Stella said that she had had enough with her obsession over trees and nnow it had to stop. Flora was surprise, shock and speecless when she heard that. True, that she had turned the living room alomost into a small forest so that she could feel comfortable like at home. But Stella didn't need to yell like that, especially she didn't need to tell that tree was just a stupid green things with no emotion. Flora's heart was hurt just like it was slowly teared apart, especially when no friends of her stayed on her side. She had ran to her room and cried, nobody came to comfort her….

The next day, Stella disappear, the news spread through the entire academy, it said that she had made Stella left. Flora cried, again, she didn't want that to happen, but no matter what, she wouldn't get rid of the trees, she loved them too much to do that…

Now, there only her inside the big school, people had all gone, maybe because they couldn't stand her and her trees, like her friends.

Flora sighed again. Maybe this was the best, they couldn't understand her love for plants, maybe it the best to let them go.

She walked out of the room and walked along the silent hallway. She reached a door, opened it and stepped in. This used to be Bloom's room, but since she wasn't here anymore, Flora use this as aarboretum. There were pots, bags of soil and seedlings scattered everywhere. She kneeled down, next to a thing, it was covered by a thick fabric. She lift the fabric up, to revealed….

A head!

It was a empty head with no upper half. It had no eyes also, but it's mouth was full open, showed that it was in a great terror. And it was full with…soil! Soil poured out from the mouth and the ears, on top of the soil were a few daisies. The head was in a very bad condition, nothing left to indentity it. But there was still a few hair stuck on it. They were bright yellow, just like…

Stella's hair!

Flora smiled again, but this time not her ususal sweet smile, but a very insane and sick smile. Yeah, she remembered now. Her friends weren't here, nor the other students or professors because…she had taken away their ability to. But she didn't mean it, she didn't do it on purpose. She just loved them so bad, but they hated her then, because of her trees. But what could she do? She couldn't just get rid of the trees, it were a part of her.

But then, so did her friend.

So, that led to this. Flora nevere wanted to destroy her family, she just wanted them to be with her, to stay on her side no matter what, just like the trees.

And what else would do that better than combine them with trees-what would never leave her?

To be honest, she didn't think about that clearly. Flora only realised that the whole academy had died and would never talk again when she had already cut their head off. But that didn't matter, this way it better. They wouldn't never yell at her, or whisper and pointed at her. They would be the lovely family that she wanted.

And they would stay by her side, forever, never leaving her.

Flora smiled brightly, picked up Stella head's and approached a wall. There was a big shelf there, and on the shelf were the other parts of her life, with no body and a terify look. And inside them were small little trees…

**Author's note:** I have no idea where I got it from, it was weird and dark, right? But I hope you like it, anyway please review!


End file.
